


[红海行动/狙击组大三角]吊桥

by Jena_Hermite



Category: Operation RED SEA - Fandom, 红海行动
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_Hermite/pseuds/Jena_Hermite
Summary: 3P肾入的一辆小破车。设定上罗星伤愈归队全员存活，全文不涉及剧情，光开车不看路。
Relationships: 罗星/李懂, 顾顺/李懂
Kudos: 4





	[红海行动/狙击组大三角]吊桥

为了避免嫌疑，李懂破天荒开了两间房。  
一间大床。一间双标。  
他自己坐在大床房的床沿边儿，被软绵绵的褥子烫得坐立不安。过度紧张让他不可抑制地冒汗，说不清是冷汗还是热汗，总之不想洗澡，更不想换衣服。他下意识觉着自己该跑，觉着自己怎么就鬼迷了心窍，觉着自己都这会儿了还计较那一米两米的男子汉气概干吗。

他得跑。  
然而跑不掉。

刚拉开门两堵大山压得密不透风，威武雄壮地搪了进来。  
某一位天生嘴欠的还不依不饶的：“哎唷喂还出来迎接了……”  
下嘴捉了一口。  
“起开！耍什么流氓！！”教罗大哥拽、没拽回来。

木讷老实的观察员小哥早已不怕子弹，现在比较怕例无虚发的两位狙击手，毫不认输地往外挤说让我出去，也眼睁睁瞅着可敬可亲的罗大哥销上了房间的链锁。  
“罗……”  
“不敲锣。”  
顾顺把小观察员的脸扳回来，照蜜月期正牌男友的架势，使出了一发集浑身解数于一身的法式深吻，将李懂满心的犹疑和摇摆尽数吮吸，吞入腹中。他紧紧抱住李懂，把小一号的观察员藏在自己怀里，甚至紧到有些勒痛，浓烈的喘息打在唇边，静悄悄地安抚他的情绪。

“别怕。”  
也不知是说给谁听。

习惯让观察员在亲吻的同时回抱住他的现任主狙，腿脚发软任其施为，飞快搏动的心脏随着顾顺的呼吸一同鼓噪，却在瞄到罗星莫测难辨的表情那一刻，得以迅速平静。  
侦察兵的天性使然，罗星绷紧肌肉，警惕地观察周围环境。  
贴身的衣服、遮盖的帽子和护眼的方镜都是李懂熟悉的打扮。他的右臂自然下垂，拎着普通的帆布黑包，好像正在执行责任重大且艰苦卓绝的任务：包里还和原来一样搁着冲锋陷阵的武器。不同于蹿上来啃的顾顺，他只搔搔前任搭档唯一暴露在外的后脑的头发，干燥有力地手指自然顺发尾下滑，掠至衣服掩盖的脊柱中缝。  
李懂忍不得痒，不禁朝顾顺怀里挤去。

于是那句耍流氓被原话奉还。

李懂面红耳赤地推开他，小跟屁虫似的追上去招呼罗星，面面地叫着“星哥你坐”，还上手帮他拎行李。  
伤愈归来的罗星似乎少了几分好胜，对待小同志也学会了春风化雨，好似没有以往的恨铁不成钢，甚为亲昵的兄弟式地拍拍他的侧颈——像个热情的西方人——不认输地在另一边咬了一口。  
“星、星哥？”  
李懂开始结巴了。  
“怎么，他亲得，我亲不得？”  
“当、当然不是……”  
罗星归队后他比谁都高兴，怕他提得重吃不好睡不香复健过量，恨不得天天围着他转。

原本无可名状的憧憬和依赖早在罗星受伤的一刻就被紧紧压入心底，愧疚让他讷讷无言，新搭档随之而来，顺便焊死他表白的最后一道铁栅。这位好吃懒做的顾爷风格与前搭档风格大为迥然，不是勇武不够刚猛，占一道剑走偏锋，锐利之处尤令人心折。  
一次次任务的打磨，他们由两面合成一枚硬币，从战友、从同志，化学反应剧烈燃烧，化作一样心跳。  
这是李懂第一次觉得人心易变——自己原来也是这种人。

可罗星是不一样的。

“东西带来了吗？”  
顾顺悠达着跟进，口气极为烦躁不屑。  
“在包里。”  
另一头大型食肉动物也是躁动不安。

“……包？”李懂下意识抓紧提手，抱在怀里。

“你不会是……”  
“找陆琛要的，不然我哪里买去？”

李懂没听懂，但反射性就朝外跑：被长手长脚的两个人一人拽一边拉进了浴室。  
浴室的设计也许是考虑到了情侣间的情趣，镜子亮空间大，浴缸双人，落地窗和落地镜相映成趣，只有一扇内置的卷帘半遮半掩。小个子观察员被两位主狙挤在中央，还在不认输地乱扑腾，为求自保虚张声势，防上不防下地被扒了裤子。

“等等、等啊！”  
“等什么？”顾顺吊儿郎当的声音相当不怀好意，“是你自己答应的，说要教，对吧？”

话是他说的没错，答应也是红口白牙他自己应下的，可，李懂有限的直觉告诉他，答应跟不答应，结果都不会有什么区别——虽然他马上就后悔了。鉴于此，他死死揪着自己白T的下摆，不肯让人全撕了。滚圆的大眼睛里全是祈求，就差没撒个小娇，委屈巴巴地囔囔咱商量商量。  
“成，知道你臊。”顾顺领会精神，暂且放过他，而且还体贴地帮忙朝下拽拽，把露出来的半拉屁股塞回布料，恨不得一眼也不给罗星留。  
罗星也不用他留，前脚刚抻下来后脚他就卷上去了，边卷还边评价：“李懂你原来屁股有这么翘吗？”  
说不行，还上手摸，还可劲儿研究。

李懂身体迅速漾起可疑的红色，更结巴了：“星、星星哥！！”  
罗星对他的结巴十分没辙，不情不愿地撤手，“行，你的，我不摸。”  
这话怎么听怎么不对，偏偏顾顺还补刀：“诶诶诶这位同志，可远观不可亵玩焉啊。”  
给他从浴缸边上轰到洗手池附近，提醒他，这是“教学观摩”，可不兴“对授课老师动手动脚”。

当然，他们俩事先也的确是这么个说辞：罗星声称喜欢上个男的，但是没见过世面，想求他俩“帮个忙、开开眼”。  
生性保守的李懂一开始确实没答应——这算什么事，现男友、前暗恋对象、前暗恋对象的暗恋对象，还不够乱的——但是罗星虎脸沮丧自暴自弃一套组合拳下来，再有顾顺的煽风点火，小观察员也不知他自己怎么稀里糊涂就答应了。甚至他这两天都在猜，那个“幸运儿”是谁。

总不能“……是陆琛？”  
李懂看着罗星拆开包，往外掏东西，头耙在顾顺肩膀上，转移话题地问道。  
“不是他，”他一脸我怎么可能让“暗恋对象”给自己准备打炮套装的表情，“叫他帮个忙还跟我耍臭贫，给我收拾一顿。”  
“那是别人？”李懂似懂非懂，想不到还能有谁让自己的前任主狙击手如此这般迅速坠入爱河，只得瞎猜，“那……多大呀？有十八吗？”  
话尾还挂个小尖儿，酸溜溜的。  
罗星套上医用手套，抬头瞅他一眼，没说话：这是默认了还是没默认？  
“那也太小了。在哪儿认得的？”  
这口气——他由着顾顺的手翻了个身，习惯地抓稳他胳膊，现任主狙击的手也一手茧子，剌剌巴巴的，从后腰滑向敏感的大腿根，似痛还养，李懂顺从地抬起一条腿挂在浴缸沿上——是他自己也没注意的婆妈琐碎。  
罗星瞳孔瞬间扩张。  
蜜色的腿泛着淡淡的光泽，大腿中央一条明显的分界，根部，是不见天日的粉白。  
可李懂还在老妈子絮叨担忧：“以前在医院里的？那就是新兵了。星哥这人可靠不可靠啊别回头再把你供出去？”  
只是这话是对罗星说的，脸可还贴着顾顺，不自在地动动屁股从一条硬邦邦上企图找到舒适的支撑点，小声跟现男友建议，建议他别硬这么快，“怎么说也得全套都教给星哥，这么早就这样了不难受吗”。  
还说着说着喘着缠着，两对嘴唇歪歪斜斜地搅合到一块，大有一步到位的情绪爆发。  
一亲起来，李懂自然而然闭眼，单臂环上顾顺脖子，缱绻驯服。而一向游刃有余的顾顺此刻跟嘴里嚼了炭火一般，凶猛搅拌着狠意，专注低垂的眼中途上翻，瞪向佯装大尾巴狼的罗星。后者自然以冷笑回敬，半斤八两针尖麦芒。

顾顺在李懂后背拍拍，不入流地哄他，但话还不如不说。  
“别废话了，让星哥见识见识男gay是怎么干屁股的，性感大兵在线教学。”  
“再瞎说八道就拔你舌头！”  
李懂忙堵住顾顺嘴，但拦不住走过来的前任主狙，眼巴巴地瞅着他动作娴熟地把管子接好，开水调温，不禁一身冷汗，怂怂地问他：“哥你戴手套干吗？”  
自己身后的顾顺顺理成章地解答：“这我助手。”  
李懂知道这东西要捅下边往里走水，是必不可少的清理第一步，但仍对那滋味心有余悸，欲哭无泪，“能不从这么开始教吗？”  
“这也是为你们受的减轻负担。”  
“谁你们受的！”  
“我们熟，我们，行了吧，懂宝贝儿。”  
话不走心。顾顺接过手套和柔软的扁嘴管。李懂正为尺度太大的羞耻和言出必行的原则搞得天人交战，真真挤进死胡同谁都不让拔，只能绞紧牙关权当又上了一节刑讯课。故此，他的性器也是软哒哒的，没有回应的打算。  
偏偏顾顺不让他如愿：“宝贝儿你说怎么来？”  
他有力地右手缓慢碾过李懂腰臀，蹭着缝隙钻到会阴，再一点一点施力，把放松斜搭的腿慢慢拉满弓，膝盖几乎抵上李懂自己肩膀。他在顾顺怀里像条不能自主的渴水的鱼，反射地啊了一声。轻柔的气音在空荡的浴室交叉回响，一瞬间将情欲张力更染一层。  
幸好水流声音及时，分散了观察员的注意力。  
李懂半向上拱起的身体绷紧，没一会儿就蒙上薄薄的水雾。顾顺的手却在他身后磨磨蹭蹭，因看不见位置而三两次对准失误，令人臊上加臊。但说，李懂是说不出口的，只能侧过来拿他的脖子磨牙，表示抗议。

罗星蹲坐在浴缸的另一头，隔岸观火犹嫌火小，“你这行不行啊，怎么跟生孩子似的？”  
李懂不负众望，身上刚褪的赤潮再次回涨，终于确定这是自己做的最出格的一件事。  
“一会儿就能生，擎等着吧。”  
这没羞没臊无边无际的胡话，李懂此刻即便是想反驳，也不得不忍住羞臊不能张口——他还没忘刚才那声“啊”。  
“懂儿啊，咱换个姿势。”顾顺打声招呼，把身体僵硬的李懂搀抱起来，轻而易举地翻个面，掉个头，冲向浴缸对面的罗星。助手先生也不客气，伸手就接，把人扣在怀里。他的呼吸滚烫灼热，却刚好为时下微微泛冷的李懂提供了足够的庇护，缠住身躯的胳膊也充分抵消李懂任何挣扎的力气。  
于是，扁嘴管轻而易举突破防线，温暖的水流倒灌，很快将李懂下腹顶出一个微凸的弧度，像是刚刚显怀的孕妇。他难受得忍不住发出惊叫，可后头顾顺捏住他臀瓣的手颇具安抚意味地把玩着，前边罗星从来没有用这种温柔小意的语气叫过他名字，还受伤似的帮他吹吹风，李懂某些时候爱犯些瞻前顾后优柔寡断的毛病，自然这一次，也没有例外。  
被公主抱起、被妥善安置，温水在充满肠道后转化为凶猛的蟒蛇，在他体内翻滚搅动，酝酿出一股缠满纠结的绞痛，令观察员分不出精力去分辨两个混蛋主狙击手在窃窃私语什么。这两个脱去衣冠的高大男子，在他面前犹如两座门神，胶皮制的质感紧贴皮肤，一人拉着一只手，势均力敌。

“你……你们……出去啊……”  
绞痛激出冷汗，李懂说话断断续续，手臂还在不断推拒，但当众排泄的耻辱感紧紧勒住，让他做不出如此丢人的事。  
事实上，自从他跟顾顺交往以来，除了十分陌生的前两次男友搭了手，剩下每次计划的情事都是他事先做好清理润滑：虽说这种事自己做更难为情，也招来顾顺不少抱怨，声称削减了他的幸福感。  
所以，此时此刻看见顾大爷满脸变态地在他身上啄吻，空闲的手不住地按摩他的腰腹，半哄半忽悠，终于用了隐晦点儿的说法：“懂儿，别忍着，排出来——相信我。”  
李懂无力的手五指来回张合，终于受不了叫出声音，马桶里稀稀拉拉的细小声响被随之跟上的冲水声掩盖，他的头脸埋在顾顺肩颈，像一颗被过分腌煮的打蔫儿的茶蛋。  
“……最讨厌你了……”  
他这样酿着哭腔，狠狠咬了他一口。  
不痛不痒的一口。

第二次自然是罗星来的。  
或许是方才打击过大，也或许是对原来搭档自内天然的信任，李懂虽然还在小声问着“星哥你不是不上手吗”，但动作相当配合。他躺在顾顺怀里，第一次正面朝别的男人张开双腿，隐忍着咬住自己指骨。  
可红晕自周身沉渣泛起，合紧的眼睑睫毛扇动，身躯也时不时不自然地抖动，显示他离无动于衷相去甚远。  
顾顺发号施令，罗星则是最完美的执行者，此刻早已不见剑拔弩张。这种平和无故使李懂生出一种错觉，好像这俩人默契地在拆除一颗炸弹——又或者，在密商什么惊天阴谋。  
可温柔的水流漫过他的肌肤，之前过度的紧绷已经消耗了他第一轮的体力，如今正是疲懒不想抬手的阶段。  
故而，第二次干净的排泄是在浴缸里完成的。  
罗星的手稳极了，压在他小腹上微微用力，与体温保持一致的水就从李懂穴口一紧一缩地流了出来——他还是害羞害怕得紧——放弃了更高层次的抵抗。

两轮浣肠没有超过半个钟头，三个人都是满身大汗。顾顺搂着李懂先冲了战斗澡，随后意有所指地瞟了一眼罗星掩盖不住的鼓囊的裤子，不怀好意地笑着，将自己的小傍家儿带了出去。浴室里，罗星憋得难受，连裤子都褪不下来，只得满心满脑意淫方才李懂隐忍和失控的情况，隔着裤子，甚是粗暴地去揉自己不争气的老二。  
他浓烈的喘息在徒剩一人的屋子里来回反射，团团簇拥，他此刻早已没了男人一较高下的气势，只想早点射出来然后早点出去，加入到卧室的混战和盛宴当中——想射到小懂的肚子里。

卧室里自有一派景色。  
顾顺擦去李懂满身湿水，让他围着一块大浴巾，蜷在椅子上先喘口气，自己起身去铺随身带来的大床单。他这方面倒格外讲究，像个少爷兵，连铺盖也自备；但他动作更麻利，像干惯家务的主妇。  
他把一双鞋放在李懂脚边上，学骑士去侍奉自己的领主。但李懂也就一时没缓过来，不好意思这几步路还麻烦他，自己趿拉着鞋，乖乖自投罗网。他身上只有一块算不得大的浴巾，一动一作之间春色乍现乍隐，勾搭得人燥火旺盛。顾顺也是这时候突然有些后悔的，别的不论，还有几分恨自己为什么把懂宝教的如此出色。

于是乎，李懂这几步都没有自己走完——清理和润滑过后，他的后穴止不住的异样，偏偏还是准备完好只待装盘地状态——顾顺从后扒开他紧绷挺翘的臀肌，将自己邦邦硬的那一根用力捅了进去。李懂重心失衡，身子朝下歪，幸好手及时支在床边，才不致于摔倒。偏偏某人的进攻并未停歇。  
刀剑入鞘，巨鹰归巢。  
顾顺有力的双掌将两瓣朝外分去，好露出那个自己钟爱痴缠的褐红色小口，好享受更加深入紧致的按摩。茎身大开大合，每次都用力蹭过前列腺内侧的点位，才向深处去解自己的渴——解李懂的痒。三两下攻击，李懂的腰就塌掉一半，剧烈的快感仿佛势猛蹿天的信号弹，击中他应接不暇的脊梁。半勃的性器自动立正，硬得人眼前火光电石一通乱闪，手臂将将撑住，抖动着，给他最后的依靠。  
如此这般顾顺还嫌不够尽兴，手往前，细心光顾李懂敏感的腰侧，去摸他光滑且块垒分明的腹肌，故意晾着那个贴近小腹小家伙。他甚至借此抬起他一只腿，朝自己方向拉拽，坚硬的棒子还孜孜不倦地往前探索。  
“啊啊……嗯……哈啊啊……”  
他的宝贝便应声发出难耐地吟叫，手臂绵软，换了胳膊肘支撑瘫软的上半身。剧烈乱插未尝停歇，以一种前所未有的速度将他逼上高潮，刚刚铺好的平整床单瞬间皱成一团。  
而顾顺还在思量，他居高临下地看着恋人如此情态，忍不住自大腿撤回去抚摸李懂被顶翘的臀尖，极傲慢的、极满意的，留下尽是欲情与怜惜的温度。另一只手也不认输，在小腹多次配合阳物顶撞定位后，终于自根部爽利撸上阴茎，快速地套弄起来，按揉囊袋和会阴，捉弄流水的尖顶。  
“色情的懂宝宝，”他这样说着，将人拽起拉入怀中，单腿卡住李懂的大腿内侧，持续着内外夹攻，“舒服、不舒服？”  
剧烈的喘息染红李懂厚厚的耳垂，除了来回喘气，回答不出一个字。  
顾顺于此便不难为他，撤出大半条阴茎，反复去抵他的壁内浅而敏感的一点，从前扣弄到达临界龟头，给李懂点了一个大炮。  
“啊啊啊啊……哈啊哈……”  
恋人声音高亢而激烈，后穴紧紧绞住作恶的棒棒，前边射了臭家伙一手。李懂的手不断抓挠，在顾顺的胳膊上留下清晰的白印，仿佛可以借此对抗迅速亢奋的性高潮。  
顾顺被搅得忍不住，可算是自作自受，在高潮的前一刻奋力前插，冲开绵密的壁肉，嘶吼着，将自己的精液送进了最深处。  
射完后未见全软的条枪还在意犹未尽的挺弄，仿佛等着借口鸳梦重温。李懂正处于贤者时间，不耐烦去推在自己身后拱来拱去的臭顾顺，这一下那儿一下，从胸肌到腹肌，反而欲拒还迎了。那人就顺杆儿爬地把他完全拱上床，作乱地不住闹他，“宝儿我香两口”。

都这会儿了，为了能稍稍消停，李懂也顾不上绥靖不绥靖了，就着忍着由着恋人将他翻到正面，双腿缠住他不安分的腰，手捧脸，唇贴唇，气喘吁吁地商量：“你让、我歇……歇、歇会儿……”  
小舌头打卷，嗓音粘糯沙哑，撒着技巧不娴熟的娇——他的双肩和胸口一片通红，因晒得较少还算白，红也就格外得红。

罗星喘着粗气，呼噜着剃得发青的头皮，打一出门：看见的就是这幕。

他挂在心上护着念着，没找准方法稀罕着的李小懂，正靠在别人怀里——靠在对头心口——巴巴地献上自己的口水。  
也不是说嫉妒——他快羡慕死了——但谁让这回事向来不讲究先来后到，要不是真没招，谁上赶着与虎谋皮？

而顾顺心里，自然也是这个想法。

高大威猛的男人赤身裸体，也不讲害怕，更不怕别人长针眼，晃悠着一身腱子肉纯天然地走近，木头桩子似的往床边上一戳，皱紧眉头：而双腿中间的大家伙明明才发泄完毕，这三五步的功夫便再次彻底勃起，霎时间掌控了这场情事的走向。  
正所谓开弓没有回头箭。

顾顺白了他一眼，口气十分不痛快：“干吗干嘛，掺和人两口子热乎？”  
李懂闻言迷迷糊糊地转头，只见个大家伙迎面撞入眼帘，吓了一跳；下身就是一缩，栈恋温暖的小顾顺特给面子，打对垒似的迅速充起，堵住了淅淅沥沥外漏的浅白色液体。  
“你怎么先进去了？”  
罗星十二分不满，隐晦地指责老对手破坏事先约定。  
“革命工作不分先后！”  
顾顺则自有主张，顶着某人极具魄力的视线也当挠痒痒，但大丈夫一言既出驷马难追，恨得天打雷劈，也是天要下雨娘要嫁人：就这么咬紧牙根儿缓缓地从李懂张弛有度的穴口往外抽去。这其中自然也少不了戏弄的来回抽插，搅得李懂一边儿哭着求着，一边儿抽他打他。

——饶是再怎么迟钝，李懂也是男人，隐隐约约仿佛察觉到接下来会发生什么。  
但浓烈的快感和内心隐秘的情感令他难得糊涂，对可能畸形的情事默许，乃至纵容。  
他许可罗星——操他。

另一只大鸟终于也挤进这个不算宽敞的窝棚，它甚至比方才那只更暴烈更通晓李懂的小九九，一门心思往要命的地方打桩，似乎正是宣泄多年来积郁心中不曾喷薄的情感。那形状和温度与他熟知的迥然不同，明白昭示它们来自另一位男人，而自己的正牌男友正在自己面前，解渴地叼住唇舌搅动，像是相濡以沫的辙鱼。  
李懂身形踉跄，向前扑去，撞进顾顺怀里，便又被罗星抓住双踝，向后扯去，连片刻的逃跑也不容许。  
于是，观察员的头颈一层层向下递进，从顾顺的嘴磨蹭到他的锁骨，半枚吻未及印实，便迫不及待滑至胸膛，顺胸口中缝紧实漂亮的肌肉一路跌宕，等罗星也不甘示弱地跪上床铺，李懂只剩扒住他大腿，一耸一耸喘气的力道了。过分堆叠的快意将他送上浪尖，而前搭档生疏的技术又把他拖回来，反反复复甚是煎熬。  
然而，并不是不爽的。  
乃至于，顾顺的东西翘着杵到他的嘴边，擦过他厚实的唇，在耳廓附近发出下流的黏腻声响，李懂没有像往常一样全然拒绝。他迷离的眼上挑，去看顾顺的神情，在他灼热逼人又暖意融融的视线下，缓缓打开唇瓣，决议去接纳来自恋人的占有。

是罗星挡在了他们中间。  
他迅速伸手，捂住李懂微微张开的嘴，温热潮湿的气息自指缝穿行，将人抬回自己怀中。不断变化的角度彻底击溃李懂固执的防线，终于在换人后发出呻吟，酥掉骨头，蚀去心神。  
“别让小懂碰你那玩意，”罗星无师自通去按怀中人胸口两处浅褐色的小点，它们刚才在床单上来回刮蹭，已经彻底顶起，持续战栗，“我还想亲嘴呢，不想尝你的臭味。”  
解释还不如不解释的补充了一句。  
观察员腻歪在他肩头，恍惚间挣扎脸颊蹭到罗星肩膀上的伤疤——顺从地、讨好的，去亲他的下巴，去吮他的喉结。  
而至最后，他们终于接吻。

顾顺就着这番景象，打了两下飞机。但已经食髓知味的身体不肯将就清汤寡水，驱使他往前凑去，去含小恋人备受冷落的乳尖。他的脸和罗星的手相遇，两者互不相让，在左右乳晕龙争虎斗，很快催生李懂更响亮、也更酥媚的叫床，连罗星霸道的吻也不能尽数吞没。  
“不…啊…放啊……起开……啊啊！”  
听着就让人食欲大开。  
顾顺在他胸口，不怀好意地朝罗星看去，不忘挑衅：“罗星哥哥，咱这算不算借着宝贝儿间接接吻啊。”  
换来罗星狠狠按住他的后脑勺，喷薄的热气熏蒸红肿涨起的胸部：“闭嘴，好好舔你的！”  
李懂意乱情迷，手也逡巡插入他的发间，上身向前微拱，无声地索要着恋人的奖励。

假装夹心的三人行哄哄闹闹持续了四十多分钟，在前后夹击下，溃不成军的李懂射过两遍，才将两位意犹未尽的大爷都伺候去了。下身、胸口、手脸，满身狼藉。他不断起伏的胸口显示这位战士还完完整整清醒地坚持到了终盘，不至于被两位食肉动物过分捉弄。  
他的头紧紧靠在罗星肩上，仿佛在寻求某种庇护。  
那厢，分毫不让的顾顺还在指责罗星第一次不戴套，被反咬不守承诺；罗星逼问他怎么内射，被嘲笑我不射进去你拿什么润滑：妥妥的王八绿豆。

逼急了，两人都纷纷看向方才被迫左右逢源的观察员小哥，势要他拿出个看法。  
“小懂你说！”  
“懂儿，你评评理，你哥我难道说错他了吗？！”  
李懂声音比之前更哑，像是凌寒被催开的小花，充满了不屈和愤懑：“革命…哈……革命工作者，之间……嗯……不许称兄道弟的！”  
重点站错的先是驳斥两人乱起外号，接着才控诉两人的惨无人道和倒行逆施。  
罗星尚能一头雾水耐着性子听他说，顾顺却天生杠精，出声打断他：“我这儿让你评价军事行动武力打击呢，你跟我上什么政治课？嗯？！”  
李懂遭他一噎，瞪着眼睛可不再客气了：“星哥比你大。”  
“诶臭小董，胡咧咧什么呢！！”  
嚷着就跳将起来，去拉李懂的腿，务必让他体验体验仔细分辨到底谁的业务素质更过硬。

“星哥救我！”李懂学精了，称兄道弟也允许了，朝罗星求救。  
然而到底是晚了。叩关轻而易举，柔软的穴口热情接纳了才分别不久的客人，汁水四溢，欢欣鼓舞。  
“哥怼这儿舒坦不？”  
顾顺边怼便调戏他，李懂越嘴犟他兴致越是勃勃，既像抖S，又像抖M，总之不像正常人，气得李懂骂他。他现在是没多少余力了，又在顾顺明目张胆摸上撑满的穴口时自动消音。  
“让你星哥哥也进来，我们好好儿比比。”  
“不行！”这一句格外亮，他是害怕，“你们俩不能、啊！”  
然而罗星也不控制了，好奇心十足去揉两人结合的缝隙。  
“星、星哥？”  
只见这位铁血硬汉没有往日霸道的气场，追着李懂亲嘴嘴，话里满满的艳羡之情，“你也顶撞我两句”，当然内容是一顶一的傻。  
“嘿，羡慕我跟我媳妇吧！”  
“闭嘴，瞎臭美什么？”  
“你们俩一块过成不成，啊！！！”

李懂这样反驳着，没有抵抗过两位狙击手的精确打击，很快响亮急促地呻吟起来，也不再担忧房间的隔音是否良好，明早退房时服务生异样的眼光。  
三人行行至半程，他已坚持不住。两人的约束让他无法去触碰男性的性器，而身后交替折磨的穴口内壁，乃至小腹肚子，都产生出一种超乎常理的感觉，一下一下撞击着李懂最后理智的长堤。过度勤勉的开垦和丰沛的灌溉令这块土地很快泛起不应，发出即将枯竭的警告。然而耕耘从未停息，两位农人好胜心和男人意气过分旺盛，谁都想让自然、让土地留下被自己影响的印记。  
后两场的较劲令这位好兵忍不住呜咽求饶，自然换来更加兴致盎然的对待，控制不住自己的身体。人数不对等的激烈性事很快耗光他不占优势的体力，像是反复炙烤火候恰当的肉饼，咬一口两颊生津，软嫩而多汁，安分躺在两块碳水化合物充盈的面包中间。

酷烈的太阳留下的热气渐渐散去，月亮缓慢爬上中天。  
等两位大型食肉动物都吃饱，虽没完全解馋，李懂已经困得累得直接昏睡过去了。后续的清理和耍流氓环节他自然是参加如同缺席。三人并排躺在换置一新的床上，只有夜风来回，带走房间内明显的腥膻气味。

罗星靠在床头，嘴里嚼着一颗烟，没点。他们虽然在狙击和老婆上是宿敌，但独处时反而不会吵架。他怜惜地摸了摸李懂嘟起的嘴，对某人睡着了完全偏向顾顺的情况只能选择视而不见。  
他看着顾顺腻呼呼地扒拉李懂睫毛，没有阻止，反而问他：“烟，抽吗？”  
顾顺抬眼就瞥了他一眼，回去继续拌向日葵，“不抽，嫌臭。”  
“臭个几把毛臭。”  
翻个大白眼，嘲笑他嚼口香糖穷讲究。  
这时候，李懂仿佛从梦中被惊扰，嘟嘟囔囔的：“嗯……星哥好臭……”  
“大宝贝儿嫌臭。”  
他这样说着，偷偷又亲了小观察员一口，心满意足地补刀。  
于是罗星也忍着骂他肉麻，光明正大亲一口自己搭档的耳朵，随手把烟弹进垃圾桶了。

——算是盖棺定论。

融融的暖意簇拥着他们三个，像一座由三支藤条架起的吊桥，简陋而稳固。


End file.
